colonywarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Remote targeting
Remote targeting is the third and final mission of Act 7A: Suspicion and Blame. If this mission is completed, players will move to Act 7.5: The Trial of the Judges, and the next mission will be Sentencing; if this mission ends in failure, players will move to Ending 4. Briefing We are planning a major assault on a highly populated enemy compound - jump missiles will be used to destroy their fleet and installations. You are required to enter the area and fix target points to as many enemy fleet craft as possible using your probe pods. Protocol demands that you avoid civilian craft, though you should destroy enemy fighters where possible. Escape via a jumpgate before the jump missiles arrive and detonate. OBJECTIVES - Suppress enemy fighters - Probe enemy fleet craft - Avoid jump missiles and escape Forces Navy Forces *1x Fighter Craft (Mertens) *1x Wraith (Becks) *7x Jump Missile (Two are launched at the first Cruiser; two are launched at the second Cruiser, with one heading towards Mertens; three are launched at the Dreadnought) League Forces *2x Cruiser (Both Cruisers have 1000 Shield and Hull HP) *1x Dreadnought (Has 2000 Shield HP and 2500 Hull HP) (Jumps in after both Cruisers are destroyed) *8? (Infinite?)x Sword (One Sword launches from each Cruiser and the Dreadnought; additional Swords launch to replace any that are destroyed) Dialogue Start Of Mission *Flight Computer: Mission Objectives : attach target points to enemy fleet craft - suppress enemy fighters- avoid jump missiles and escape via jumpgate before detonation. Jump Missile Warps In *Flight Computer: Jump missiles detected. One Cruiser Destroyed *Ops: This is Ops: League forces are using jamming frequencies. Beware, some missiles may select new targets. Second Wave of Jump Missiles Warp In *Incoming jump missile detected. Take evasive maneuvers. Seven Jump Missiles Launched *Drake: Drake to Mertens: Should any League craft survive jump missile attack you must finish the job. Enemy Units Destroyed *Ops: Mission Successful. Incoming transmission from the Watch. You are to report to the nearest Watch agent mmediately..Jumpgate exit point adjusted. *Ops: Mission Complete - Return to base League Ship Escapes *Ops: Mission failure . League fleet has not been destroyed. *Ops: Mission failure - escape via jumpgate Unused Dialogue *Drake?: Drake to Mertens : Navy Ops will soon target jump missiles through the jumpgate. Exit sector through jumpgate when it appears. *Flight Computer?: You are targeting civilian craft *Ops?: This is Ops: Escape jumpgate open in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Jumpgate open *Drake?: Drake to Mertens : advisory - avoid targeting civilian craft. Debriefing Success The enemy compound was successfully destroyed. However, mission data shows that a number of espionage units working for The Watch were also killed. An emergency council has studied this information and holds you responsible - it would seem you were targeting the spies on behalf of the League. Your arrest will follow. Do not abscond. Failure Failure to destroy the targeted enemy compound has left us facing a League fleet which remains almost as strong as when we entered Alpha-Centaurie. An immediate retreat from the system has been ordered. League forces are currently targeting Navy units attempting to leave - the Navy has little chance of survival. Fortunately, Watch members and the Navy Command are safe. Retribution against those held responsible for recent defeats will follow - you will be contacted should you survive the retreat. Rewards *3 Tech Tokens (Complete Mission) Category:Colony Wars: Vengeance Missions Category:Missions